


Red Lips

by ST_teller



Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: Marie Catherine Bishop, a hot-head and no nonsense writer has gotten her big break to turn her book into a movie, starring Martin Freeman as the lead soldier character Patrick Russ. Having a bad first impression things didn't start off on the right foot...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you manage to reach here, yes! Please continue to read my humble story. Thank you.
> 
> The story is inspired by a pair of jeans. Hahahaha....Please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy.

It is the beginning of Autumn, the evening is late and cold. Marie Bishop cups her hands and blows her breath into her freezing hands. She cursed under her breath for forgetting her gloves in her office. She is already half way down the street, no use going back just for a pair gloves. Marie zips up her favourite bomber jacket and tucks in her hands into her jeans. She walks quickly, eyes searching desperate for something warm to put between her cold hands. If her hands starts to feel numb, they might just fall off. 

At last she sees the familiar orange glow of a cafe. She enters grateful for at least one cafe is still open this late. The cafe is crowded and buzzing with chatter despite the late hour. It is Friday after all, technically it is already the weekend. All the comfortable chairs are occupied. She decide to order her cup of hot chocolate first. The line to the counter is long but the orders came out fast and furious. “John! Mocha Latte!” The barista shouts above the noisy chatter. 

Marie orders her hot chocolate, paid and moved to the side to collect her drink. She only had to wait for 2 minutes for her drink. The warmth from the cup feels amazing in her cold hands. She takes a sip, the hot chocolate warms up her hands right down to her core. Again, she tries looking for a seat. The cafe has one of those standing tables. She spots a guy in white T-shirt putting on his coat leaving his table in the corner. “Guess that will do.” She quickly walks around a group of teenagers to the empty table. 

The moment she puts her cup down, she heard someone cough. Half an arm’s length away, she finds a guy with blonde-grey mix hair combed into a smart look, wearing dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt with a long blue and grey stripe scarf hanging over his neck clearing his throat. “Oops I’m sorry I didn’t know this table is taken.” Marie picks up her cup to leave. The glint in his brown eyes, the corners of his mouth turn up, “Oh no, that’s alright. My friend just left. I don’t mind a table with a beautiful woman.” Marie mumble thanks and puts her cup back on the table.

Peering up as she takes her cup to her lips. The guy in his late forties, still smiling at her however his eyes says different. “Like what you see?” Marie put her cup down. Nodding, he breaks into a bigger smile, showing his perfect teeth. He makes a big show by tilting his head to the side, “Better from this view.” Marie smiles coyly. She knew by wearing her favourite tight jeans accentuates her rear end. The guy is not one considers handsome but it’s his eyes. His intense stare, as though he undresses her just with those brown eyes can make any woman feel hot over together with his mischievous smile the combo is irresistible. Marie bites her lips to control herself. They gaze into each other eyes, she can tell he is thinking if he is reading the right signals.

He moves closer leaning his head over, “I’m sure, you get lots of compliments.” Now, only Marie’s cup is between them. His right hand on his cup while his left is in his jeans pocket. Marie trances the cup rim with her finger, smiling. He inches a little closer whispering into her ear, “Are you going anywhere later?” He moves a couple of inches away, waiting for her to answer. Marie knows she has to work on writing her script tonight. It will be a long night as her manager warned her if she doesn’t start now, she will never finish and her movie won’t be able to start shooting till Spring. 

Marie leans in and whispers into his ear, “I wish. But I gotta work tonight.” She leans away, wanting to see his reaction. He did not hide his disappointment. Thoughtfully, he taps his finger on his nose then he leans in again, “Rain cheque?” Tempted, it is Marie turn to think if she wants to meet him again. If they to meet again, it will be most likely a roll in a sack kind. No commitments. 

“Sorry. Not really into the one-night thing.” This time Marie did not wait to see his reaction, she leaves the cafe. She always find hard to turn people down even though his proposition was not proper. She had only one serious relationship in her life and that was 6 years ago. It ended without closure. She still carries the unfinished chapter in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning!” Martin waves to someone with his free hand. Today is script reading day for Martin new movie. He walks into a large room and places his script down. A bottle of mineral water is ready on the table behind the template with his name. Always arriving early, most of his co-stars are not even here yet. He loves London, the sights and sounds are all exciting to him. He loves to be where the action is. That’s what mostly what he and his ex, Amanda or Am he fondly calls her opinions differ. He wants his children to be in the city where it’s convenient and has the best schools now that he can afford to send them to. She on the other hand prefers outside the city. Slow pace of life and affordable schools. She doesn’t want the children to grow up insecure and spoilt. He disagrees. He grew up in London, although there were not much to go around with him and his 9 siblings he turned out alright. All he wanted to give his children the best but he stops at sending them to boarding school like other famous parents do. He is very sure they will feel bored out of their minds living and studying at the same place. Beside, he will miss them too much. 

Around the room, he recognises almost everyone because he had worked with them at least once before. Finally starts reading his script, after making small talk with someone who clearly knew Martin well enough to tell him all about his bowel movement of the lack thereof but Martin has no idea who he is and from where they met. Barely 5 minutes into his reading, his mobile vibrated. His daughter, Grace sent him a reminder to attend her gym competition, next Saturday. Yes, he remembers he replies with hugs and kisses. He continues reading his script hopefully with no further interruptions.

Just as when he was reading the turning point of the plot, he felt something hit his forehead. Annoyed by the suddenness, he looks and up sees a woman in olive poncho walking to the front of the room. He did not expect to see her here after the cold burn she gave to him last Autumn. He abandons reading his script and focus his attention on her. She looks different here. Her black raven hair piled up on her head instead of letting her beautiful curls flow. Wears no makeup and full-rimmed glasses she keeps pushing up her nose makes her look younger than he thought she was. Although he compliment her rear end, but it’s her full kissable lips that attracts him. He cannot forget those lips especially when she bites her lower lip when she thinks. He also remembers feeling a little jealous of her cup. The people in the room seem to disappear; just him and her. 

Martin did not realise the room is filling up with the rest of the cast as they settle in for the read. “Mr Freeman!” his mind snaps back into reality. Everyone in room snickers. Suddenly he found himself being focus of her attention. “Hrm yes? Sorry. What was it?” He feels his cheeks burning. She narrows her eyes at him, “As I was saying Mr Freeman, I’ll be on site to make sure it goes exactly as per script.” Martin nods automatically when he is actually trying to merge the two different looks of the same woman in his mind. 

Marie really cannot believe her how unlucky she is. She can feel his stare as soon as she sit down even when she is talking to the director, Ray his eyes never left her. Firstly she is angry at him for making her uncomfortable. Secondly, she is angry at herself because she should have read the cast list before coming. “Right, Mark about Gary’s character….” Marie answers Mark Gatiss question on his character. 

In the corner of her eye, she can see Martin rising his hand, “Oh erm sorry to cut you off. Sorry. Erm why you’re answering Mark’s question on his character?” Marie raises her eyebrows and slowly turns her head to the producer of the movie, Karen Diaz. “Martin, really? I thought you knew. The movie is based on her book, S.O.S. She’s the author. MC Bishop. Marie Catherine Bishop.” What Karen neglect to mention, this is her first script writing for a movie however no one need to know. 

After the reading, a very pissed off Marie pulls Martin to the side. Crossing her arms, “What’s that all about?” she hisses. “I don’t know what you mean.” Martin pretends to look through his notes taken during the read through. Rolling her eyes and raising her voice, “ Why you keep interrupting me with your stupid questions? And how the fuck am I supposed to know if Patrick had a dog when he was a kid?” She is past caring if others hear her. Martin shrugging his shoulders,”I need to know. You know like background on how he became that way. What he used to be. We can’t just make up those things. You should know, you wrote it.” Martin tries to play it cool, having lots of experience women, he is really pushing it. Marie purses her lips, “Fine!” Raising her voice, she throws her arms up in the air. 

Martin opens the cap of his mineral bottle, tilts his head up and takes a long sip. He knows the less he says, she will eventually she will run out of steam. He puts the empty bottle away and is taken aback when she got in his face. He can see her anger coming out from her pores, not that it matters she still look amazing even when she pissed off. Hands on her hips and gritting her teeth, “Look, I get with you actors about the backstory and shit. But if this is your way of trying to get back at me for turning you down. Just proved to me that I’m right. You’re a petty jerk.” Martin senses he is now getting angry, he has been called quite more colourful names in the past but being accused of being called a jerk while he was only trying to be nice is not the top of his shit list. Everyone is tense expecting the Freeman temper to explode yet he remains calm. Sniggering, “Oh Geez, me petty jerk? It’s you who thought I was a jerk. Oh there I was, just being a gentleman.” 

Marie just couldn’t believe what’s she hearing, takes a step back. “A gentleman? A gentleman doesn’t pick up women at cafes, compliments them on their rear end and..” lowers her voice “...tries to get into their pants.” Martin crosses his arms, his legs slightly apart while controlling his breathing,“Well, Miss High Morals, just you know. I have a daughter. I would have really mess him up if my daughter comes home telling me that some arsehole had said those things to her. All I have is respect for women. You simply assume that I wanted to get into your pants. Didn’t you as a respectable woman such as yourself, had thought of asking me if I wanted to get into your pants? Or was I actually wanted to take you out for a nice dinner and get to know you? No, you just assumed.” Martin storms off, leaving her wallowing in her anger. 

Martin really wishes he had taken up smoking. He had never been so close in exploding on job site. While waiting for a cab, he dials for Am. “Hey, you’re free?” She was the only one who could calm him down whenever he gets really pissed. Sure, they do have some fights which couple didn’t but she was always the clear-headed one between them. He hops in when the cab came, it heads towards the train station.

Martin took the train to outside of London, got into a cab and goes towards Amanda’s. Before he reaches the door, it opens. “What happened?” Amanda looks concerned. Martin sighs, “Can I at least come in first?” Amanda steps aside, gets Martin’s jacket and closes the door. “Daddy!” Grace runs up to him. He puts his arms around her, “Hey, beautiful. How’s school? Where’s your brother?” Grace pulls her father’s hand leading him to the living room. “I’ll put the kettle on.” Amanda disappears into the kitchen. 

Marie looking out from window in her expensive apartment on the 21st floor in the city. The first and most expensive purchase she bought when she received her first 100k cheque. She lives alone. No pets or plants. Her furniture almost look sterilized, white furniture and walls and silver pieces of decorations scattered all over the apartment. Only the bar in black marble, in the corner of the living room filled with nothing but a couple bottles of whiskey and a wine cooler. Her kitchen is only used for breakfast in most mornings. What attracted her is the tall windows overlooking the Thames. She loves the movement of the waves when it gets windy. Tossing the boats in the air like toy boats. Sometimes, if she’s lucky, she could hear a scream or shout from the boats. Holding a glass of red wine twirling the liquid around in the glass, her thoughts turn to the exchange with Martin Freeman this afternoon. 

Perhaps she jumped the gun with him. She knew who he was when he made the first move. When she said those words, she did not mean them. She said it because she was pissed at him, asking stupid and unnecessary questions and making her look like a fool in front of others. She should have addressed that instead she went for the jugular. That’s why she doesn’t have many friends. Only a couple of childhood friends, merely she tolerated their company because they ground her. 

Marie didn’t have the luxury of finding out what she wants to do in life unlike some. It’s not she wasn’t a good student, it’s just she gets bored easily. Anything doesn’t interests her, the memory doesn’t retain the information. Hence she is always at the bottom of her class. One thing remained consistent, her love of languages. She learnt how to speak French, German and Mandarin by hanging around with people who spoke them. Since young, she has a habit of daydreaming. After leaving vocational school, looking back she might be lucky to find jobs to support her and her mum but those jobs doesn’t satisfy her. Sure, it pays the bills but she always felt something missing. Often she would retreat into her head, dreaming of stories. So when she discovered, in her late 30s, she could simply write down these stories. One day, story writing competition organised by the local newspaper and she sent in one of her stories but didn’t win. Weeks later, someone from H&H publishing called and they are interested if she has any more short stories, they are interested to publish them. She didn’t just give them short stories, she gave them the now best-seller book, S.O.S.

Today is the first day of shooting S.O.S. The scene is at the Gatwick airport. The production team manage to secure a small section of the airport for Martin and Jasmine scene. Martin dreads meeting Marie after the last encounter. After the talk with Am, he feels a lot better. Martin walk towards Mark who is reading his script, at the waiting area. Martin takes a seat beside Mark, “Morning, you seen her?” Mark peers up from his reading glasses. Martin does a scan around the area. “Marie.” Mark raises his eyebrow looks around too, “Should be around here somewhere.” 

By time Martin finishes his scene with Jasmine and various other scene that they need, it was already late afternoon. His next scene is tomorrow morning, at St James Park. Martin bid his goodbyes to the crew and leaves the area. Tired and hungry, all he wants to do is go grab a sandwich and sleep. Martin and a couple of crew members waiting for Jack, one of the crew member offers to give them a ride to the city. “Hey, got a minute.” Martin turns around to find Marie without the offensive poncho but in a modest grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a light brown cardigan. Her adorable glasses perched on her button nose. “As long as Jack’s not here. I’m not going anywhere.” Martin folds his arms across his chest. Marie looking downcast her hands in her jeans pocket, “Look, I want to apologise for the way I acted.” Martin feeling guilty for pushing her buttons and wanted to apologise but not without setting some things straight, “For, turning me down or accusing me of being a jerk?” 

“Excuse me?” Bewildered that this man has a cheek to bring that up; her turning him down last Autumn, Marie stares wide-eyed at him. “Jack will be coming over soon. I’m waiting.” Martin taps his watch. Marie has no choice but to apologise if they are going to see each other over the next few months. She doesn’t want things to be awkward than it is already is. She has enough anxiety problems dealing with the director and producer. 

Martin loves to see her think, biting down that bottom lip of hers. He will surely enjoy kissing those lips when he gets to bring her ego down a notch while grabbing her rear end and hear her moans of pleasure. “Sorry...” Martin thought he heard her apologising but wasn’t sure. “Did you apologise? Didn’t quite heard you,” he tilt his head. Her eyelashes fluttered in frustration, “I said, sorry for accusing you of being a jerk. Happy?” The corners of his mouth twitches as he stretches out his arm for a handshake. Thankfully, she takes his hand. Now the fun, begins.

Marie notices the glint in his eyes as she shakes his hand, she swears he is up to no good. At least things won’t be awkward between them, shooting can go smoothly. Marie watches him get into Jack’s car; on the passenger side. Martin waves at her as the car drives off, knowing that’s only the beginning of her torment from Martin J.C Freeman. Somehow she looks forward it. Bring.It.On.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next weeks, Martin and Marie manage to avoid each other. Marie seems suspicious of Martin; he did nothing to annoy or irritate her. All the other actors have approached her at some point in time but not Martin. Right now, they are shooting at a courthouse where Martin’s character is fighting for a tighter gun control legislation. Martin came out from the men’s washroom. Martin wears a dark charcoal suit with white shirt and a black tie. His hair not too long or short, neatly combed. She wonders what he smells like.

Martin came out of the men’s washroom, using sticky roller to get rid of any particles he sees Marie crossing her leg and biting down her lip. Feeling a certain part of his body reacting to it, he rushes off to the set. Trying to read his script however his mind hovers on Marie sexy image. Today, she’s black leather skirt with white oversized sweater complete with brown knee high boots. She still piles her hair up on her head. She is never without her signature round black-rimmed glasses always inches away dropping off from that cute button nose. “Martin, we’re ready!” he hears Paul the assistant director calling. Martin curse himself for getting side-tracked, “Sorry! Give me 2 minutes?” Apologetically, he holds up 2 fingers.

The scene takes longer than scheduled. Everyone seems to be in a foul mood. Martin keep forgetting his damn lines. She wonders what is wrong with him today, he had been on point remembering his lines. Now he has trouble saying or forgetting his lines. In fact, his scene at the church she feels was the one of the most difficult scenes where he had to say goodbye to Patrick’s wife while trying not to breakdown as he was allowed to come home from Syria 2 days before the funeral. Martin did it in 2 takes. “Sorry, sorry! Can we start again? Sorry.” Marie hears that a dozen time already. Minutes later, restarting the scene again. He forgets his line. Marie decides enough is enough, gets off her chair and approaches Ray.

“Martin! Enough, let’s take 10!” Ray calls out to Martin. Martin walks off the set feeling like shit for wasting everyone’s time. He chooses a corner away from grumpy colleagues. In frustration, he kicks a stool. “Hey what did the stool do?” He looks up. Marie standing with her hand on her hip. Although Martin’s in a shitty mood, can’t help that she looks gorgeous. He swallows his saliva. Marie drags the stool and sit in front of him. “Are you okay?” Martin nods. “Is there anything I can help? Like take off a line or two, perhaps?”

“No, no,no please don’t.” Martin feels embarrassed for a scriptwriter to offer to make his lines less complicated. Martin had done Shakespeare's play with more lines than this. Marie folded her arms narrowing her eyes at him, her glasses perch precariously on the edge of her nose. Finally, after a minutes of silence, “Did anything happened, I mean about your children.” Martin gives her a smile of assurance, “No, they’re fine. I guess I needed a short break?” Marie nods and goes back to her seat, checking her mobile.

“What a fucking idiot!” Under her breath, Marie chided herself while pretending to check her mobile. “He has done plays. Shakespeare's plays with more stuff than I wrote. Why on earth did I offer to shorten the lines. Now he thinks you’re a fucking idiot. Well done fool.” As she logs into her Facebook, her mobile vibrates; incoming call from Karan the producer. Composing after the self loathing exercise, Marie answers the call.

“Ray, I’m ready.” Martin whispers to Ray. Nodding, Ray tells the crew to get ready for the scene. “Martin, you have only one shot at this. Make it good.” Martin gets into character and stands in position. In the distance, he sees Marie talking on her mobile. It looks a serious conversation with Marie mouthing why and ends with her slumped on her chair. “Martin. We’re ready.” Ray calls out. “Yeah. me too.” Martin makes a mental note to ask her what happened later right now he has a scene to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin did not see Marie after his scene was done. Immediately after shooting, Ray got a call and rushes off. He tries calling Marie but it went to voicemail. Thinking whether he should call her manager, Phoebe but decided it was not related to work. It would be unprofessional to ask anyway. He decides to wait for the next scene shooting which was in a few days. “A few days won’t hurt.” He mutters to himself as he gets into his dark green Mini Clubman.

2 days before he is due to shoot the next scene he gotten a call from his manager, Sunny. The shoot and movie are postponed till further notice. This gets Martin a little worried for one, he needs to know for how long will the movie will be postponed because he might have other jobs and two, Marie and Ray left the courthouse abruptly. Martin asks Sunny for Marie’s manager, Phoebe's number in case she doesn’t answer any of his calls.

Martin calls Marie and thankfully she answers. Martin wants to meet her for lunch but she sounds awful. She tell him she has a cold, doesn’t want to spread it to anyone. Martin made her to tell him her address which she reluctantly gives. So now, he is on his way with a flask of chicken soup to her apartment. He recognises the address to be in a very posh area but has never been there. He was not prepared to see how posh it actually is. 

Greeted by receptionist at the lobby, “Oh, yes Mr Freeman. Miss Bishop is expecting you. Please go up using the private lift.” Martin mumbles thanks and a polite smile. Goes into the lift and pressed for the 21st floor. He finds for Marie’s door and knocks on it. Moments later, the door opens. Marie wrapped herself in a blanket. Her nose is as red as Rudolf the reindeer, “Hey, come in.” Marie voice came out muffled.

Martin looks around in awe and blows a long whistle, “Wow, nice place. If I had known, I should have been an author.” He hears Marie chuckle behind him, “Yeah, right. You wouldn’t last 10 minutes sitting in front of a laptop before you get bored. Stick to acting Freeman.” Marie shuffles around him, leading to the living room. Martin takes a seat on the sofa while Marie sits in the chair opposite him. “Okay, spill. What’s so important?” She blows her nose.

Looking around, he sees no pets furniture or stuff, no plants either. “Where’s your kitchen?” Martin stand up. Marie wipes her nose and points, “Down there.” He nods and goes to the kitchen. After what it seems like eternity, he comes back with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. “I assume you have not eaten anything given the state of your kitchen.” He places the bowl in front of Marie. Looking over, Marie’s eyebrows furrows “What’s this?” Martin leans back, crossing his legs “Chicken soup. Eat it. There’s plenty of leftovers in the flask.” Marie takes the bowl and tastes it. She can’t taste much with the cold but it’s nice to have something warm. “Thanks, I didn’t know Dr Watson made house calls.” Marie cannot resist the jibe.

Rolling his eyes, “I knew it you’ll starting on that sooner or later. Where’s your medication?” Martin stands up, looking at that adorable face drinking her soup; holding the bowl on one hand while the other carefully scooping up the soup. Her sexy lips pursing against the spoon; blowing on the hot soup to cool it. Stop staring, Martin. 

Marie sniffing, “Why?” Martin puts his hands on his hips, “For you silly. Now where is it?” Puts the bowl down and tries to get up but Martin steps forward holding her arm. Now they are standing facing each other, “Where do you think you’re going?” Sniffing and wiping her nose with her other hand, “Going to my room. My medicine is on my nightstand.” Shaking his head, “No, you sit here while I go and get them.” Marie never has strangers or visitors over. He is the first person that came and he wants to go to her room. “Let me, please. My room is a mess.” Marie begged. Martin put his foot down, can’t believe he is saying this, “Under the care of Dr Watson you are hereby to sit here and finish your soup.” He puts his hands on her shoulder and made her sit back down. She pouts. He went to explore the apartment.

Martin walks around, sees there is at least 4 rooms. He tries one room closest to him, locked. He tries the next door opposite, lock as well. “What does she keeps in there?” he mumbles to himself. At last, the third room, he found it to be unlocked. Pushing the door open, sees the bed with tissues strewn all over. Her bedroom has the most character compared to the rest of the apartment. In the corner, she has some Dr Who merchandise; the sonic screwdriver and 10th to 13th Dr Who funko figurines. Beside them a Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins funko figurines. Raising his eyebrow, “So she is a nerd too.” grabbing the bag of medicine and leaves the bedroom. 

Martin comes back with a frown on his face, “Off the counter medication? This is a half a million pounds apartment and you buy this?” He places a bag of various medications on the table. Marie put the empty bowl on the table. “You’re here about the movie?” She expertly changes the subject and takes the bag of medication. Martin nods, “What happened, we were suppose to shoot the next scene 2 days ago. Now I find out it has be postponed?” Sighing as she pops a pill and drinks water, “Not postponed, canned actually. Our major executive producer decided to not continue with its investment.” Martin folds his arms, “Why?” Marie shrugs her shoulders, “ I don’t know. Next thing I heard, they’re investing in Luke Evans’s project. Bastards.” She coughs. “Sorry to hear that.” Martin really feels bad for her, he finally reads the book the movie it's based on. He thinks it is a great story to be adapted for the screen. 

Marie pulls in her legs, sitting crossed legged on the sofa, “Actually Ray and I discussed. We decided to continue making it. But we would have to start from scratch. Once we gather enough funds to hire some necessary equipment. Also we would have to recast since we’re going to start over.” Martin frowns, shaking his head, “You can’t recast. I’ve done practically half of the movie.” Marie waves him off, “Come on Martin, we can’t pay you the amount you’re asking for. I told you, it’s just me and Ray.” Martin moves in closer, “No you can’t. I want to be in this even it means not taking any payment. I’ll pump in some capital if you guys need it.” Marie surprised by his generous offer, seeing him in a different light is refreshing.


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later, Martin kept his word. Martin, Marie and Ray are executive producers for S.O.S the movie. The final scene, they decided to shoot it at Brighton beach. During the shoot, it started to rain. Scrambling to get the rented equipment from getting soaked, Martin and Marie got separated from the crew. They run to seek shelter under the pier. “Fuck, it was sunny a minute ago. Damn the english weather!” Marie cursed. She starts to rub her bare arms and starting to shiver. She wears a sleeveless dark blue top with light blue jeans. Not exactly dressing for the beach but it will do. Martin takes off his jacket and puts around her shoulders. He puts his arm around her and rubs her arm to give her extra warmth. Though she feels uncomfortable being such close proximity with him, she does feels warmer thanks to Martin.

Indeed, they have gotten much more friendlier since they’ve been spending time on set. At times sharing a joke or two, side flirty glances or a gentle brush against each other. Marie enjoys it all. Nothing as far as this. She has started to have some feelings for him but brushes them as on set romance, it will wear off once they have finished shooting the film. Martin continues rubbing her arms as he contemplates in telling of his feelings for Marie. For the first time since Am, he never had feelings for another woman. Mostly, he went out with them as friends or in a group. He didn’t want to dive into another relationship so soon after Am. For the first time after long awhile, he feels Marie could change all that. The rain starts to drizzle, a crackle from the walkie talkie, “Marie? You there? Over.” 

“Yes, Ray. Over.” Marie speak into the walkie talkie. Martin still has his arm around her by the time Ray and one of the crew came over with umbrellas. His arm never left while they walk back to the meeting point. The only time his arm left her when he started to sneeze. “Excuse me. It seems I’ve caught a cold.” he chuckles. Maries shakes her head at him.

It is Marie’s turn to visit the sick Martin. Armed with a flask of chicken soup, she knocks on his door. His flat is not as posh as hers but modest for someone who is all about the casual chic British style. He opens the door in a robe, smiling despite his watery eyes. Sniffing and coughing waving her in, “Come in.” Marie walks in.  
She waits for him to close the door. His eyes travels to the flask she is hold on to. “Chicken soup?” Maries nods, “I thought I’d return a favour.” Martin lead her to the living room. “Thanks. The kitchen is behind. Ah..Ah..Ah….chooooo…” he sneezes. 

Marie goes to the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of soup. “You’ve taken your medicine?” She finds Martin sitting on the chair wrapped in a thick blanket. “No, my doctor tells me to take them after food. Since I’ve not gotten any…” he shrugs his shoulders. She sit on the leather sofa opposite him, placing the bowl of soup in front of him. Using her eyes, indicating the bowl of soup. Martin shakes his head and with a mischievous smile settles in front of her forcing Marie to move back to make space for him. He points at the bowl and his mouth. “You want me to feed you?” Marie laughs. He nods eagerly. Blushing Marie picks up the bowl, perhaps the feeling is mutual after all. Barely 2 spoonful, they hear someone at the door. Marie turns around.

“Martin, really the same spot? You need a new hiding place for your key!” Amanda strolls in, carrying a few bags of stuff and a smaller paper. She was too busy putting away her bags onto the small dining table that she did not notice the frozen Marie and Martin on the sofa. “Right. Here’s the chicken soup. Make sure you bloody heat it up before eating. I don’t want to rush here…” she wonders why is Martin not answering and looks up “Oh! I didn’t know you have company.” 

Marie blinking away her tears of disappointment and embarrassment, “I...I…should be going then. Remember to erm eat your…” Marie could not find the words, she only knows she had made a mistake by coming. Gathering her coat, she should have known they still care for each other. Deep down, she have always known but she ignores that tiny voice giving him a chance. Now she feels so stupid by bringing down her walls after she painstaking built them throughout the years. Marie cannot even look at him in the eye, “See you at TIFF, bye.” She lets herself out.

Martin collapses down on the sofa, his hands covering his face. It has taken him months to bring out the funny, flirty and smart Marie. He never worked this hard to get to know a woman before. All it took is Amanda and her soup to bring all his hard work rendered useless. Now there’s no way till hell freezes over can he get Marie Bishop to open up like before. Amanda came over with a bowl of soup, sitting in the corner of the sofa. “Bad timing huh?” Amanda places the bowl on the table. Martin takes off his hands from his face looking up at her, moans in disappointment. “Sorry?” Amanda winced.


	6. Chapter 6

MCR they called themselves since they are too lazy to think of a name of their one-off collaboration. They made S.O.S in 3 months in time for TIFF (Toronto Film Festival). Ray and Marie arrive together while Martin came from US is currently shooting a Marvel movie he arrives late in the evening. Ray and Marie are eating when Martin spots them. He hesitates to approach especially when things are still frosty between him and Marie. “Ah fuck it.” he marches to their table. “Hey!” Martin slides onto the chair between Ray and Marie. “Hey, Martin. Glad you finally get your famous ass up here.” Ray stuffs whipped potato into his mouth. “Eheh eheh…” Martin tries to laugh but it came out rather awkward. Marie glances up from her what it looks like food untouched and down again. 

Ray sense something’s up, “So you two ready to walk the red carpet? I didn’t not expect us to get a nomination for best picture.” Ray shaking his balding head. “Yeah, me too. For my first production. How exciting.” Martin sounding not too excited is looking at the quiet Marie. “Right, listen both of you…” Ray standing up and throws this napkin on the table. Both Martin and Marie look up at Ray, “I don’t know what’s happened between the both of you and I don’t want to know. All I want is when you get to the red carpet, I want you both to smile. You hear me!” He leaves them. Both of them turn to each other.

“Look….” Martin started. “Martin I... ” Marie started at the same time. Martin holds his hands up, “Ladies first.” Marie smile for the first time since he arrived. Taking a deep breath, she started, “I want to say I’m sorry. For rushing out like that.” Martin gazing into her eyes as he takes her hand into his, “Hey, I should be apologising to you. I should have explained things to you. I mean I would think the same thing if I was in your shoes.” Maries nods, “And...I met Amanda last week. She reached out to me and explained everything.” Martin did not expect Amanda to help him to win another woman heart for him. “We ought to thank her, huh?” Martin brushes Marie’s cheek. “I second that.” They spent the next few moments staring into each other eyes.

Marie hears her mobile ringing; incoming call, it’s Martin. “What are you wearing later?” She looks at her phone, confused, “What you mean? I’m wearing a dress. Long yellow jersey dress.” Then she hear some static, “Hello? I’m wearing a long. Yellow jersey. dress. Can you hear me?” she shouts into the mobile. “Ow, my ear! Yes I heard you the first time, my darling.” Marie blushes, lucky he is not in her room to see how red her face is. “Hah! Found it! See you later!” he hangs up. 

Ray wears his black tuxedo waits impatiently at the lobby of the hotel. He was about to go for his third cigarette break when the lift door opens. Ray finds Marie and Martin in high spirits. He also notices Marie is wearing a lemon yellow dress while Martin wears a dark grey suit with a canary yellow shirt and black tie to match Marie’s black clutch. Martin has his arm around Marie’s waist protectively. “Sorry for the wait. Couldn’t find the right tie to match the suit.” Martin rolls his eyes at his own silliness. “Right, I see you two have made up. Good. Let’s go.” Ray walks in front, followed by Martin and Marie to the car waiting for them. 

S.O.S did not win best picture but received special merit award. It was better than nothing.The paparazzi went crazy seeing Martin and Marie dressed like a couple on the red carpet.They did the usual promotional interviews; the silly ones and formal ones. Each one of them ask about Martin and Marie relationship. They neither confirm or deny. They guard the privacy of their relationship fiercely. They soon forget about them when another one of those celebrity scandals erupts the scene. 

“So when are we going to produce another film?” Martin pulls Marie closer and plants a kiss on her lips. Since then, Marie moved in with him. Pushing him away, “Hey watch it with the soapy hand! You’re on dish washing duty. What you mean ‘we’?” Marie leans on the kitchen counter. “Well, you can say I got bitten by the being the producer bug. We meaning us. You and me.” Martin scrubs the pan with soap. “Nope, just you I had enough of producing for a lifetime.” Marie puts her hands into her jeans pocket. Martin washes off the last of the forks and spoons and leaves them a side to drain off the excess water. He wipes his wet hands on the dish towel on the fridge. Putting his hands on his hip, grinning as he approaches her, “Perhaps I can convince you somehow.” Standing in front of Marie, his arms snakes around her waist closing the gap between them. 

“This is cheating, Mr Freeman.” Giggling, knowing well enough what he has on his mind. Marie arms wraps around his neck. “I see this as a proven method of persuasion. With very high success rate.” Martin starts his persuasion by kissing the very thing that made him crazy as soon as he set his eyes on her. Her ruby red lips.


End file.
